


Small Comparisons

by craftyns99



Category: Degrassi
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-19 02:58:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14865303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/craftyns99/pseuds/craftyns99
Summary: Why couldn't Becky Baker be like Clare Edwards? A short Beckdam inspired one-shot about Adam's thoughts





	Small Comparisons

**Author's Note:**

> Another Beckdam inspired one-shot. This time it's a short one about Adam's thoughts. Originally posted on FF

Why couldn't Becky Baker be like Clare Edwards? I didn't mean for it to come out like it sounds. Eli would kill me if he heard that. Clare's a great friend and that's all she is; I'm not attracted to her. What I was actually talking about was their attitudes. Both come from a strong Christian background but their views on things couldn't be more different. Both know the truth about me and had varying reactions.

Clare's never judged me and has accepted me as a boy ever since she learned the truth after that whole tampon incident. My friendship with Clare and Eli never wavered and I can truly say they are my best friends. Clare never said I was wrong, confused or that I needed to accept God into my life. At times I often wondered if she was still going to church. Everything seemed to be up in the air when her parents got divorced and she doesn't mention church anymore. I don't know what Clare was like before we became friends and that's not the issue. All I know is that things at Degrassi would have been a lot harder if Eli and Clare reacted differently. Would things be different if I tried to date Clare? Who knows but that's not the point.

On the other side of the coin is Becky Baker. She personifies the other end of the spectrum. She might be as opinionated as Clare but they see things so differently. Becky is so set in her Christian beliefs. She thinks the LGBT community is unnatural and confused. She's infuriating and intolerant but she has an amazing smile. I shouldn't like her but I can't seem to get her off my mind. She has slowly consumed my brain without my permission. Every time I think I have her figured out, Becky keeps surprising me. I never expected her to willingly volunteer to play Jules. She seemed so adamant that she wanted to stop the play so the turnaround was completely out of the blue. I just don't know what to think when it comes to her.

I know not all Christians are like Becky and Clare is proof of that. Unfortunately Clare isn't the one I have a thing for. Why do I keep falling for the wrong girls?


End file.
